


violet like evening

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, brudi das's schlecht don't do it, wenn die jungs therapie brauchen aber stattdessen alkohol entdecken
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Sie treffen sich irgendwann in den Ferien vor dem siebenten Schuljahr in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Oliver Wood
Series: Perogiveric [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362
Kudos: 1





	violet like evening

**Author's Note:**

> _God knows what is hiding in those weak and drunken hearts_  
>  [[#_1713](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=269878#t269878)]
> 
> **CN: Alkoholkonsum (als coping mechanism), Depression/Angstzustände & Tod (angedeutet)**

Sie treffen sich.

Sie treffen sich in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.

Sie treffen sich irgendwann in den Ferien vor dem siebenten Schuljahr in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.

Sie treffen sich irgendwann in den Ferien vor dem siebenten Schuljahr in einer Bar in Mugglelondon, als Oliver sich sein Bier vom Tresen nimmt, sich umdreht, um zu seinem Tisch zu gehen und die Hälfte seines Getränkes ( _das er verdient hat!_ ) über jemanden schüttet, der sich an ihm vorbeidrängen will, um an die Bar zu kommen.

Es ist kein klassisches Aufeinandertreffen, bei dem man sich kurz beieinander entschuldigt und dann jeder seines Weges geht. Und es ist auch kein klassisches Aufeinandertreffen, bei dem man sich Schimpfwörter und Beleidigungen um die Ohren wirft, bevor man sich gegenseitig Barhocker auf dem Schädel zertrümmert.

Es ist eins dieser seltsamen Aufeinandertreffen, bei denen man sich ansieht, bevor sich in Erkenntnis die Augen weiten und man vorsichtig aneinander vorbeizieht, weil man ja nicht miteinander reden möchte. ( _Will man nicht, kann man nicht, wie soll man auch._ ) 

Oliver eilt mit seinem halb leeren Glas zu seinem Tisch und setzt sich, die Finger nass und klebrig und die Gedanken ganz weit weg.

Er ist nur hergekommen, um _woanders_ zu sein. Er will nicht über die Schule oder seine Familie oder seine Freunde nachdenken. Er will nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben. ( _Er will nur ein paar Stunden lang nicht Oliver sein, der Quidditch spielen kann und auf Antworten von Mannschaften wartet._ ) 

Einer der anderen Stühle an seinem Tisch wird weggezogen, jemand setzt sich und ein Glas wird auf dem Tisch abgestellt. Kein Bier, irgendeine klare Flüssigkeit, die Oliver nicht zuordnen kann.

 _Geh’ weg_ , will er sagen, aber aus seinem Mund kommt kein Wort, weil er das Bier zu schnell an seine Lippen ansetzt, als dass er etwas sagen könnte.

Sie schweigen.

Sie treffen sich irgendwann in den Ferien vor dem siebenten Schuljahr in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.

Sie treffen sich in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.

Sie treffen sich.

  


* * *

  


Sie treffen sich.

Sie treffen sich in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.

Sie treffen sich irgendwann in den Ferien vor dem siebenten Schuljahr in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.

Sie treffen sich irgendwann in den Ferien vor dem siebenten Schuljahr in einer Bar in Mugglelondon, als Cedric sich zu Oliver an den Tisch setzt und einen Schluck von seinem Gin Tonic nimmt, statt _was machst du denn hier_ oder _schön dich zu sehen_ zu sagen.

Sie sitzen gemeinsam an einem Tisch und benehmen sich wie Fremde, indem sie trinken und schweigen und jeden Blickkontakt vermeiden. Bis Cedric irgendwann nach Olivers Hand greift.

Sie wissen beide nicht warum. ( _Gin Tonic. Bier. Jacky Cola. Bier. Wodka-Bull. Bier. Rum Cola. Bier. Bier. Bier. Noch mehr Bier._ )

Oliver sieht nicht einmal auf, während Cedric über den klebrigen Handrücken Olivers streichelt. Mit seinem Daumen. Kontinuierlich. Unterstützend. Hilfe anbietend. Verzweifelt.

Ihre Gläser klirren aneinander, als sie irgendwann Schulter an Schulter nebeneinander sitzen und die Köpfe zusammenstecken, als redeten sie miteinander.

Sie schweigen.

Sie treffen sich irgendwann in den Ferien vor dem siebenten Schuljahr in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.

Sie treffen sich in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.

Sie treffen sich.

  


* * *

  


Sie treffen sich.

Sie treffen sich in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.

Sie treffen sich irgendwann in den Ferien vor dem siebenten Schuljahr in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.

Sie treffen sich irgendwann in den Ferien vor dem siebenten Schuljahr in einer Bar in Mugglelondon, als Oliver sein Glas zu Cedric hinüber schiebt und ihm zum ersten Mal in die Augen sieht. ( _Verschwommen und schludrig, nicht fokussierend und mit schwankendem Kopf._ )

Er versucht _Danke_ zu sagen und _du solltest nicht länger hier sein, das kann gar nicht gut enden_. Aber seine Hand ist schneller, seiner Zunge schmeckt Asbach und Cola und Wodka und Bull ( _es klingt eklig, spült seine Worte jedoch schneller runter als Bier es jemals könnte_ ) und sein Gehirn bemerkt, dass er sich gerade noch schnell genug gerettet hat, bevor ihm etwas Unüberlegtes über die Lippen kommt.

»Vielleicht will ich gar kein Quidditch-Spieler werden.« ( _Etwas Unüberlegtes wie das hier._ )

Und dann bemerkt Oliver, dass er es laut ausgesprochen hat. Dass er gar nicht mehr denkt, sondern alles ausspricht, das er denken will. Und es gar nicht bemerkt.

Er fühlt sich wie der größte Nichtsnutz der Insel, aber jetzt lässt es sich nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Jetzt ist es zu spät. ( _Er ist so verfickt froh drum!_ )

»Aber du«, schlurrt er die Worte, »du könntest es so weit bringen. Du wärst so gut. So viel besser.« ( _Als ich._ )

»Als ich.«

Sie schweigen.

Sie treffen sich irgendwann in den Ferien vor dem siebenten Schuljahr in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.

Sie treffen sich in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.

Sie treffen sich.

  


* * *

  


Sie treffen sich.

Sie treffen sich in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.

Sie treffen sich irgendwann in den Ferien vor dem siebenten Schuljahr in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.

Sie treffen sich irgendwann in den Ferien vor dem siebenten Schuljahr in einer Bar in Mugglelondon, als Cedric nicht weiß, was er sagen soll, weil sein Herz schwach und sein Geist trunken ist. Und weil er nichts Anderes will, als Oliver in den Arm zu nehmen und ihm zu sagen _das ist vollkommen in Ordnung_ , aber es läuft auf einen Klaps auf die Schulter und ein verwischtes »dais vollommen in Onnung«, woraufhin keiner von ihnen mehr etwas sagt.

Oliver leert sein Glas in drei großen Zügen und knallt es dann auf den Tisch. Er springt regelrecht auf, torkelt zur Bar, ordert. Er weiß nicht einmal was, das sagt er später. ( _Irgendwas. Hauptsache irgendwas. Es darf nicht aufhören._ )

Die Flüssigkeit ist grün und klar. Die Bedienung bringt es ihnen, vielleicht traut ihnen keiner mehr zu, es selbst dorthinzubringen. Aber wenigstens hält sie keiner davon ab, zu trinken und zu trinken und zu trinken, bis sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern können. ( _Das_ Wollen _ist schon da, aber das_ Können _ist unmöglich. Dieser Abend ist wie eingebrannt in ihre Netzhäute._ )

Auf Ex und die Sicht verschwimmt, sodass man kaum noch sieht, dass man sich am anderen festhält und irgendwie giggelt. Dabei ist gar nichts witzig.

Auf einen Schlag ist es still.

Sie schweigen.

Sie treffen sich irgendwann in den Ferien vor dem siebenten Schuljahr in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.

Sie treffen sich in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.

Sie treffen sich.

  


* * *

  


Sie treffen sich.

Sie treffen sich in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.

Sie treffen sich irgendwann in den Ferien vor dem siebenten Schuljahr in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.

Sie treffen sich irgendwann in den Ferien vor dem siebenten Schuljahr in einer Bar in Mugglelondon, als Oliver Cedric sagen hört »ich will nicht im Ministerium arbeiten« und dann liegen Cedrics Lippen irgendwo auf Olivers Gesicht, tasten sich vor zu Olivers Lippen.

Ihre Küsse sind feucht und ungeschickt, aber Oliver denkt sich nichts dabei. Tatsächlich denkt er _gar nichts._ ( _Es ist herrlich. Es ist wunderbar. Es ist so verdammt befreiend._ )

Und dann sagt Cedric, als sie sich heftig atmend trennen: »Darauf hab’ ich viel zu lang gewartet.« ( _Natürlich lallend und undeutlich, aber Oliver versteht ihn._ )

Oliver schiebt ihn weg, versucht _ich kann das nicht_ zu sagen und stößt stattdessen »wir reden später darüber« hervor. Sie starren sich an, treffen die Entscheidung _später, nicht vor Hogwarts._

Sie schweigen.

Sie treffen sich irgendwann in den Ferien vor dem siebenten Schuljahr in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.

Sie treffen sich in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.

Sie treffen sich.

  


* * *

  


Sie trafen sich.

Sie trafen sich in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.

Sie trafen sich irgendwann in den Ferien vor dem siebenten Schuljahr in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.

Sie schwiegen viel zu lange und dann kam das Trimagische Turnier.

Sie trafen sich irgendwann in den Ferien vor dem siebenten Schuljahr in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.

Sie trafen sich in einer Bar in Mugglelondon.

Sie trafen sich. 


End file.
